What a Tangled Web
by NCIS-SVUgurl
Summary: "Oh, what a tangled web we weave, when first we practice to deceive." Nonslash. Logan-centric. T for future scenes. Full Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**If you are interested in this story, PLEASE READ ALL OF THE FOLLOWING (I KNOW IT'S LONG BUT IT EXPLAINS EVERYTHING SO I DON'T HAVE TO WRITE IT OVER AND OVER):**

**Full summary: Logan has been keeping secrets for all of his life. It is one thing he knows how to do, and how to do it well. For one, his abusive father is back in his life. Another being self harm. The list is practically endless. Will he fade away, or will he spill and be saved?**

**SELF HARM, DEPRESSION, AND EATING DISORDERS. You have been warned.**

**This story is AU-ey, just because I don't know that much about the show, and the whole premise would never happen. So, I apologize if characters are OOC. (Although I did change some facts on purpose, namely age). Nonslash. This first chappy is kind of a prologue of sorts. You need this background info.**

**I will be writing these chapters by days. One chapter is, on average, two days. I will date them. Three to four if nothing really particular happens on a few days. Sorry about that, but I could not think of a better way to plot this. I did not want to write thirty chapters where plot action only occurs in half of them.**

**I do not have the first chapter finished. I am hoping that posting this will urge me to finish it sooner.**

**Sorry it's a short prologue, I just want to peak some interest and get a few readers.**

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS AND AM NOT MAKING ANY MONEY.**

"August 9th" the calendar read.

One year- 52 weeks; 365 days; 8,760 hours; 525,600 minutes; 31,536,000 seconds.

Seems like a lifetime, right?

Well it had flown by for four best friends who had made their way out to California from a small town in Minnesota with dreams of making it big.

Kendall Knight, Carlos Garcia, James Diamond, and Logan Mitchell, all pieces of a small puzzle known as friendship, and a larger puzzle known as Big Time Rush. Did these four seemingly average teenagers ever expect to actually make it big? No, of course not. Hopes and dreams maybe, but never seriously banked on the idea. But opportunities are opportunities, and now they have lived in the Palm Woods in Los Angeles, California for a year. They are making it "Big Time".

Kendall Knight, the blonde leader. The oldest. 17. The one who says he's strong, but knows and fully understands that even a leader needs a break now and again, and that help is okay. Parents are divorced, but are on happy speaking terms. A loyal friend. A caring, compassionate person. Knows when to goof off and when to be serious- most of the time. Loves his friends as if they were family.

James Diamond, the pretty boy. He has wanted to be famous from the day he was born. Younger than Kendall by exactly a month (which, to his dismay, will never let him live down). 17. Parents are happily married. Drama King. Underneath all of the vanity however, is a great, caring friend who likes making people smile. Loves his friends as if they were family.

Carlos Garcia, the walking time bomb. Always getting into antics. Goofs off. Is not the best in school, and can be slow sometimes. Most energetic person you will ever have the pleasure of meeting. Parents are happily married. Second to youngest. 17, turned last month. Compared to a new puppy on multiple occasions. Loves to smile, and making his friends smile. Loves his friends as if they were family.

Logan Mitchell, sane. Or at least, he likes to think he is. Youngest. 16. Doctor in waiting. Intellectuality is everything. Parent- well, let us not get ahead of ourselves. Smart. Independent, in fact, dependency is not a word in his extensive vocabulary. Loves his friends as if they were family; after all, they practically are.

Most have heard of a four piece puzzle, the function of the game made with toddlers in mind. But have you ever heard of a three piece puzzle? No, it is most certainly unheard of, if not nonexistent. Well, out of this four piece puzzle, one piece soon begins to fall out.

This piece being Logan Mitchell.

As his life begins to unravel before his very eyes, will he share his burdens? Secrets are kept, and they are all intertwined. Meaning if somehow one gets out, they all get out.

These secrets have the power to possibly destroy everything he has worked for. So, will he spill the beans, or will he bury it inside where it slowly destroys him?


	2. Chapter 2

Thursday, August the 9th.

"Oh Lord I think I'm dying!" Carlos shouted as he dramatically fell to the floor, panting.

"You're not dying, Carlos, I am!" Kendall spat, falling to the floor just as ungraciously as Carlos had.

James was leaning forward, resting his hands on his knees. He stumbled over to the mirror that was along the wall in the dance studio. He practically shrieked. "My hair!" He whipped out a comb from his back pocket and started preening himself with mutters of "sh, it's okay James'll fix you up again".

Logan slowly walked around, inhaling and exhaling as much oxygen as his lungs could take in. He knew fully well that if even came close to sitting down that he would not get back up again.

"They are" Mr. X made the cross across his chest. "X-tremely tired."

"All right, Dogs. You've been dancing your tails off for the past three hours, plus the three hours before of singing. And although neither are NO WHERE NEAR GOOD, it is all arguably mediocre." Gustavo said while cleaning his glasses.

"Meaning?" Kendall sighed.

"Meaning!" He shouted shoving his glasses back on. "You dogs have lasted here a full year. It's nine on a school night. Get out of here."

They all jumped up and ran for the door.

"WAIT!" He shouted, halting them in their tracks.

"What?" They collectively sighed, turning around.

"You have the weekend off, but I want to see you here as soon as you get off school on Monday!" He spat out as fast as he could.

"Thanks!"

"Thank you, sir!"

"Oh, muchas gracias!"

"Thank you so much Gustavo!"

The four teens spoke over top of each other as they all but sprinted out of the building.

Kelly stood there and laughed as Gustavo roll his eyes.

"Mom, we're home!" Kendall Knight said, throwing his stuff onto the floor near the door.

"Wanna play Halo?" Carlos asked James, forgetting all about his fatigue from twenty minutes ago.

The teen in question sighed. "No, Carlitos I'm kind of ti-" He punched his friend in the arm. "Race you there!" As he ran further into the living room, hopping over the couch, and grabbing his designated controller.

"No fair!" Carlos said, running after him.

Mrs. Knight had come out of her room. "Boys, not too late, it is a school night!" She looked over to the other two in the kitchen area. The brunette was digging through his backpack, the blonde through the fridge. "Are you guy's hungry? Did they not feed you again?"

"No, mom of course they fed us! We had a little celebration during our ten minute break for surviving a year." Kendall explained, handing Logan a bottle of water, and they both tapped the bottles together in a mini toast for the success.

"Oh, that's good." A small yawn emanated from her. "Well, I am tired. Ken, sweetie, make sure those two get to bed soon." She nodded over to debating James and Carlos, something about how Carlos did great at sniping out the enemy, but James was better at being bait. She then looked over to Logan. "Make sure he does too."

Logan gave a small chuckle. "You got it, Mrs. K."

She pivoted on her heel and went back to her room, quietly shutting her door.

"I have some homework to do, can I trust you'll get the two knuckle heads to bed?" Logan asked, throwing his backpack over his shoulder.

"Yeah, I got 'em." Kendall responded. "Log me in next round!" he shouted over to the two as he ran over to the couch.

Logan laughed and headed up the stairs. He took a quick shower, and had all of his homework done by 10:30. It had been since he got out of school that he had checked his phone messages, so he decided now would be the time to do it.

_1 New Voice mail_

He clicked play and pulled the device to his ear. It was probably Gustavo, taking back what he said about them having the weekend off, then Kelly talking him back into it, then him apologizing and saying goodnight. That was how it usually was. Except tonight, to Logan's dismay, was not usual.

"_Hey son," _The emotionless male voice spoke to him, and Logan's eyes about popped out of his head. "_In town again on business,"_ The voice did not have to speak in full sentences to give him the gist of what was going on. "_Same time, same place? Bring your report from last year, I want to see those A's." _

The call ended there.

This was a secret that he has been keeping from everyone. Logan and his father had dinners on Friday nights once a month, or every other month, depending on when he was in town. They always went to the same place, a small diner on the outskirts of town that never had any customers at night. The staff also kept to their own business, and his father could do whatever he wanted to without any unnecessary interruptions. The strict lawyer mainly pushed his son around if his grades were not up to par.

Why Logan continued to go to these dinners, he may never know. But he did. For acceptance? Maybe. For a father figure? Definitely not. The young teen always strived for perfection, and maybe that was the key to why he kept attending. His father knew people in high places; people that just might help him out. But, as with all pros, there are cons.

_I'll just have to figure out which side has a better outcome._ He thought as he finished packing his stuff for school tomorrow and crawling into bed.

**Sorry that this was only one day, but I wanted to get a chapter up to give you a taste.**

**Question: What does Logan refer to Mrs. Knight as? Does he say Mama Knight? In fact, do any of the boys actually call her that, or was that just a ploy made up by the fandom? Thanks!**

**Also, I promise it will get way more action-ey soon. You got to take these things slow.**

**SHOUT OUT AND A THANKS TO MY FIRST REVIEWER, krikanalo! (I did not expect a review so soon, so you kind of deserve it. Here's a virtual slice of cake for you too. I like giving cake to people. Is that weird? Yes? Awesome.)**

**NEXT CHAPTER UPDATE: Between tomorrow and this Tuesday night. I start school Wednesday, just a heads up. *slowly starts sobbing and rolling on the floor***

**Have a fabulous morning/day/night, everyone!**


End file.
